


Just Lucky

by AchieLeft



Series: Hot Blooded [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Dark!Billy, Drug Use, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Violence, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Warning, this is a pretty rough rape fic and I mean it. If this will trigger you please don’t read.‘I was drunk and pissed off so I slammed the door and went to leave.. then Billy stopped me and I kept telling him to fuck off. He shoved me and grabbed my arm when I swung. Then he kept pushing me deeper into the house. We ended up in one of the bedrooms? Yeah. It had carpet. It burned my leg when he dragged me. Dragged me? Oh. Yeah. He dragged me to the bed and I kept scratching at him. On the bed he held me down and grinned down at me.’ Steve thinks and holds his head in his hands as it comes back to him.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be part of a series. Starts during the party in season two episode two and continues on. The part of the fic that takes place in season three will be in the third part of the series.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr: achieleft

‘I was drunk and pissed off so I slammed the door and went to leave.. then Billy stopped me and I kept telling him to fuck off. He shoved me and grabbed my arm when I swung. Then he kept pushing me deeper into the house. We ended up in one of the bedrooms? Yeah. It had carpet. It burned my leg when he dragged me. Dragged me? Oh. Yeah. He dragged me to the bed and I kept scratching at him. On the bed he held me down and grinned down at me.’ Steve thinks and holds his head in his hands as it comes back to him.

\- - -

“What the fuck Hargrove!?” Steve’s arms are pinned to the comforter by Billy. 

“Clearly Nancy isn’t going to let you get in her pants tonight. I’m just doing you a favor.” He laughs as he starts undressing Steve.

His eyes widen and he struggles harder, managing to knock Billy off of him. As he slips off the bed his neck is taken into a chokehold and he gasps for breath. “Now Stevie that’s not very nice. This’ll help.” He has a pill in between his fingers. He struggles as it’s placed into his gasping mouth. The chokehold is loosened but another hand comes around and covers his mouth and nose. “Swallow it.” He commands. Steve tries not to for as long as he can, but eventually lets it slide down his throat. “Good boy.” He is released.

“What the fuck was that?!” Steve seethes.

“Got it from some guy, says it’ll have you nice and relaxed.” Billy sneers.

“Why?” Steve looks up at Billy.

“I told you. Thought you’d be feeling lonely so I’d give you a hand.” He chuckles. “And cause you piss me off Harrington, Mr. Perfect. Guys love you, girls love you. And what gets me most is that you didn’t have to fight anyone for it. It was just given to you. ‘King Steve’ what a joke. What makes you so damn special?” He glares into Steve’s eyes.

“Just lucky I guess..” Steve says, his eyes going unfocused. “You’re blurry.” He adds. He stands up. “Shit..” He tries for the door but his second step misses the ground and he goes face first into the carpet. His legs are grabbed and he’s once again dragged toward the bed. “Billy. Billy. Billy.” He pleads as he’s pulled onto the comfy bed.

“What? Talk time is over.” He again starts undressing him.

“You don’t have to do this.” His arm flops down when he tries to lift it in some type of defense.

“I don’t. I just want to make you a little less perfect.” Billy yanks Steve’s pants all the way off and shimmies his underwear down and off following his pants. He slides in between Steve’s legs, forcing them to spread apart and lets his hands roam from Steve’s hips up his chest, pushing the shirt out of the way. 

“Please stop..” Steve begs as hands map out his body. Billy acts like he hadn’t heard him and continues. A hand finds his half hard prick and strokes it lightly with his fingers.

“Your poor little cock. Must be lonely.” He scoots down and lowers his head, he gives it a testing lick. Steve’s hips tremble. He slowly eases it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip all the while. He feels a hand in his hair and looks up at Steve’s eyes that look nearly pained. He thinks the hand is trying to push him away but isn’t even remotely successful. It just sits in his hair, not even putting pressure. He sucks hard and the fingers clench into his hair as Steve moans. He pulls off. “You won’t be able to get off anymore without me popping into your head now.” He grins and goes back to sucking. A sob seems to echo through the room, Steve’s other arm is thrown over his face. Billy snorts a laugh around the dick in his mouth and works him faster. He pulls off again and starts jerking it fast. Steve’s abdominal muscles tense and his balls start to draw up so Billy stops.

A groan comes from Steve. “I- Please..” He wipes his face again with his arm.

“What?” Billy questions, slowly teasing the top with his thumb. Steve shudders hard with each run past the slit.

“I need to.. ugh” Steve says quietly, another tear sliding down his face.

“Need to what?” Billy questions more. He squeezes around the tip, watching it get very red. 

“Stop! Ah, ouch!” Steve cries, the pressure on him painful.

“I’ll stop if you tell me what you need.” He continues squeezing.

“Come! I need to come! Stop now!” Steve yells. The pressure is released and Billy goes back to jerking him. He brings his head down again and sucks on just the tip as he jerks the rest. Steve moans and his hips jerk as he approaches climax. “I’m-“ He starts but is cut off by shudders wracking through him. Billy pulls off just before he shoots and strokes him through his orgasm. Both of Steve’s arms lay across his face, covering him.

“That good huh?” He chuckles and unbuckles his belt. He pulls his dick out and strokes it while looking at the mess he’s already made of Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington. “My turn.” He states and pulls a little bottle of lotion from a pocket. He coats two fingers and places them at Steve‘s asshole. Steve begins struggling again but it’s futile, he has no strength. The first one plunges in quickly and makes Steve cry out. “Shh, it’s alright.” He works the finger in and out until it slides easily. The second finger goes in and Billy scissors them to stretch the opening. “Do you know where your prostate is Stevie?” He wonders out loud. Steve shakes his head. “Well, it’s right, about, here!” He pushes his fingers up hard against the spot. Steve’s hands grasp at the comforter as his body shakes. “Oh! Did you come?” He laughs chidingly. “Guess I’ll have to punish you for coming without permission..” He pulls his fingers out and squirts some more lotion into his hand. 

“Billy.” Steve looks up at him pleading.

“Jesus I’m gonna have to change my name you’re saying it so damn much.” Billy says, shimmying his pants down some. He squirts some lotion into his hands and rubs it in between them to warm it up before slathering it on his dick. Steve hears the slick wet noises as Billy slicks his cock with the lotion.

“A condom?” Steve asks, he can’t see very well but he’s nearly certain Billy isn’t planning on using one. A chuckle is all he hears in reply. It sounds kind of muffled actually.

“Hey don’t pass out, that dose shouldn’t have been too much..” He pats Steve’s face, bringing him back as he mutters a little. He lines himself up to Steve’s stretched entrance. “I don’t want to fuck a doll alright? Wake up.” He says and thrusts in. The head makes a pop noise with its entrance. Hands shoot up and grab his thighs, pushing. Steve’s face is red and his eyes a little bloodshot, snot and drool on his face. “Jeez you look fucking disgusting Harrington.” Steve can’t really hear him well but he knows it was insulting. His hands feel nearly detached as he pushes against Billy’s thighs.

“Shtop.” His voice slurs. His mouth feels oddly numb. He feels a slight worry that he may be having an allergic reaction to the drug. Billy doesn’t seem worried but he might be fine with him dying.

“Steve, stop fighting me. It’s not doing anything but making this worse for you.” He pushes forward again and a broken whine leaves Steve. Steve doesn’t listen, the words don’t stick. He pulls a leg back and kicks Billy backwards. It wasn’t a strong kick but it still got Billy out of him. He quickly closes his legs when Billy isn’t in between them anymore. “Okay.” Billy says and climbs on top of Steve. He punches Steve in the face. His hands come up to defend himself but one is grabbed and held down. The other does a shitty job at protecting him as he feels several more hits land on his face. He hears gross noises of pain leave him with each hit. Steve coughs as some blood from his nose drains down his throat. A spray leaves his mouth and hits Billy’s face. He flinches at the warm red mist hitting him and wipes it off with his arm. Billy punches him again, in the neck this time and Steve feels his whole body convulse in pain. An immediate headache surfaces as he touches his neck, choking and trying to continue breathing. ‘Will I die if I pass out now?’ Steve wonders over the haze in his head. His legs fell limp sometime during the altercation and he feels them spread again. He looks up at the headboard behind him as he’s entered again. ‘What makes me so special huh? I wanna know too..’ He tries to think instead of feel but he has tightened up from the pain and now Billy feels way too big to fit. “You got all tight again. See what you’ve done? It really didn’t have to be like this.” He pushes some more.

“I.. can’t.. uhg.. Billy.” He doesn’t resist but looks up at Billy with pain filled eyes. Begging.

“Not tight enough for it to hurt me so that sounds like a you problem Harrington.” He finally hilts with another push and adds a little more lotion to their connection. A breathless laugh leaves him as he pulls out to start a pace. Slow at first, then a little faster as resistance lessens. Steve’s breathing becomes a bit harsh as he begins to cry again. “It’s not that bad. You’re making yourself more upset about it. Chill out.” Billy slides his hands down Steve’s sides until he has a hold of his rather prominent hips. The pace becomes rougher and he leans down close by Steve’s neck. He presses open mouthed kisses there and sucks hickeys onto his skin. He marks him down to his collar bone. “Oops that’s gonna he easy for Nancy to see. Uh oh.” He fakes concern. Sweat beads on Billy’s forehead as he gets closer to coming. “We might have to do this again, you are a perfect fit to my body.” He moans as Steve clenches slightly around him. “The best thing about bedding men, they can’t get pregnant.” He chuckles some more and pulls Steve tight against him and he fucks into his body. He uses a hand to pull Steve’s hair, baring his neck. Billy mouths at the bruise forming and hilts again, releasing inside of Steve. “Fuck yeah..” He moans. Billy drops Steve back onto the bed and ruts shallowly as he pulls out. “Damn you’re a good lay.” Billy laughs as he brushes his hair out of his face. He wipes himself off and tucks himself back away. 

“Want a smoke?” Billy offers a cigarette, Steve rolls onto his side and yanks his shirt back down from its rolled up position. “Fine.” He snorts and brings it to his own lips, lighting it and taking a drag. He puts the lighter back in his pocket. “Mind if I check something?” Steve doesn’t answer. “Alright then.” He leans forward again and spreads Steve’s cheeks. A broken cry leaves Steve. “I’m just checking to see if I actually hurt you. Relax.” He uses a thumb to open Steve’s entrance. Cum dribbles out, tinged pink. “Well shit.”

“Serves you right.” Steve mumbles in a forced laugh.

Billy looks at him. “Not literal shit Harrington. You’re bleeding. You know, on the inside. Should heal by itself though. It’s not that bad.” He takes another huff from his cigarette. “But I would advise you to get that spunk outta your ass before you go to sleep.” He swipes some of the dribble and holds it up. 

Steve’s eyes go wide. “You piece of- oh fuhg..” He brings a hand to his mouth and leans off the side of the bed. He retches and coughs until he manages to throw up on the floor.

“Gross. Well I think I’ll head out. You should probably get home too. See you at school, I’m just dying to see these basketball skills people keep telling me about.” Billy tosses Steve’s pants and underwear onto the bed.


	2. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to stay angry over the humiliation when the cause of it seems to show up at every turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Here’s chapter two. The comments have really got me motivated to work so chapter 3 is already started. Should be posted in the next day or two.

Steve stands in his shower, letting the hot water wash over him. It’s nearly scalding but it almost feels too cold. Once he had gotten home he walked straight upstairs to the bathroom, his mothers worried voice distant and muffled in the background. 

He knows he’s crying again but imagines that it’s just the water. He reaches a hand down to his asshole, flinching at how tender it feels. “Fuck!” He hangs his head. 

“Honey, are you okay?” His mother knocks on the door.

“I’m fine mom.” He says.

“Okay sweetie, just yell if you need something?” She asks, worried.

“Yeah yeah. I’m fine, swear.” He leans his head against the shower wall. She walks away. “Fine..” He scoffs. He reaches down again and holds his breath as he breaches himself. Nausea creeps up as fluid leaks out. He lets himself breathe and starts to work on getting it out.

Steve exits the bathroom about an hour later. He hears his dad yell up the stairs, “What did I tell you about using all the hot water?!” 

“Sorry dad!” He shouts down to his father. Steve goes to his room and lays down, finally feeling a little better. He rolls over and falls asleep almost instantly. 

When he wakes up he doesn’t even remember the night before but as soon as he’s in front of his mirror it starts coming back. He recounts the events and the hazy fog set over everything after he was drugged. He feels his anger bubble up remembering the shit Billy was saying.  _ “‘King Steve’ what a joke. What makes you so damn special?” He glares into Steve’s eyes. _

_ “Just lucky I guess..” Steve says, his eyes going unfocused. _ ‘What kind of bitch response is that? Why the fuck didn’t I fight back more, better?’ He gets dressed and finds to his dismay, there is absolutely nothing he can cover the hickeys with that won’t be super awkward to explain. Not to mention nothing that will match his outfit. 

In the parking lot he sits for a while, having gotten there much earlier due to not picking up Nancy. ‘Nancy. If I hadn’t stormed out like that, if I had just taken her home right then! Last night wouldn’t have gone the way it did. Now Johnathan is her knight in shining armor or some bullshit..’ He looks around at the people filling the lot. ‘Getting drugged and messed with at a party. Is that really what a lot of girls go through? Would Nancy understand? No. I can’t tell anyone. It would get spread around the school quicker than when Becky had strep.’ He gets out of the car to head to class. He hears people hooting and yelling so he turns around. The sound of a loud engine makes his blood run cold. “Billy.” He says the name under his breath like it will hurt if he says it any louder.

_ “Jesus I’m gonna have to change my name you’re saying it so damn much.” _ His voice echos. He’s livid as Billy pulls into the parking spot across from him. Billy gets out and a girl gets out of the passenger side with a skateboard. ‘His sister maybe?’ Steve thinks. She leaves the car like she’s running away from it. Billy’s head turns toward him, Steve quickly looks away and starts walking toward the school doors. 

“Harrington!” Billy shouts. Steve ignores him. ‘I’d love to hit him but I’m not in good shape to be making a scene and starting a fight.’ He hears footsteps close in on him and his arm swings back of its own accord. “Whoa there man.” Billy blocks it and grips the hand, wrenching it down to Steve’s side. “Don’t act so explosive. People are gonna get suspicious dumbass. Unless you want people to find out.” He whispers in Steve’s ear. Max turns around briefly when she hears her brothers footsteps, expecting them to be meant for her. She sees the angry but scared expression on Steve’s face. Steve makes eye contact with her and she turns and runs into the middle school building. “There’s time before class starts, we could have an encore in my car.” He chuckles into Steve’s ear.

Steve shoves him off. “Fuck off!” The outburst sends Billy into a fit of laughter. ‘I sound like a kid.’ Steve frowns and walks away. 

‘Sounded like my sister. Little bitch.’ Billy pulls out a cigarette to smoke before class.

With the drug completely out of his system the soreness of his body is really obvious. He tries to stay mad about the whole situation but the overwhelming shame and embarrassment just overtake the anger when it bubbles up. Being so upset leaves him exhausted and drained so he sleeps through a couple of classes. His hickeys are on view to everyone. ‘They are all staring at me, my neck, or maybe my battered face. Ugh..’ Steve thinks as he walks to the gym for basketball practice. Just as he enters the gym it dawns on him like a stab to the chest, ‘Billy’s gonna be here.’ He surveys the gym and doesn’t see Billy. He startles when a hand claps onto his shoulder. 

“Big night?” Tommy laughs. Steve shrugs him off and walks to the locker room to change. He is in the middle of stripping when Billy comes around the corner. A cold chill runs down his neck at the fact that they are alone together again. 

Billy admires how the marks he made have darkened up over night. He walks over. ‘I didn’t get a good look earlier. Looks like I went a bit overboard. I’ll have to make it up to him.. later.’ Billy thinks to himself. “Need help getting dressed Harrington?” He chuckles. Steve doesn’t make eye contact and tries to ignore him. Billy steps closer. “That was a question Stevie.” He touches the bruise on Steve’s cheek.

“No.” Steve states and brushes Billy off. He pulls on the shirt but hesitates in pulling his pants off. He steels himself and undresses almost robotically before he pulls on his gym shorts. Steve puts his things in the locker before pushing past Billy to the court. The eyes on him make him feel exposed, especially as the coach asks if he wants to sit out on account of injury. “I want to play coach.” His face must be red as he argues with the coach about being fit to participate. ‘I need some form of fucking normalcy.’ He walks onto the middle court with his team.

“Alright ladies! Shirts vs Skins!” He blows the whistle. It’s not long before Billy is harassing him.

“You used to run this school. King Steve they used to call you. How’s it feel to just be a bitch now?” His laughter seems to echo in his ears.

“Would you just shut up and play the game?” He tries to get Billy off of him. Steve gets knocked on his ass and Billy scores, yelling in celebration. Steve stays on the ground, nearly paralyzed in pain. 

“That’s what I’m talking about! Whoo!” The Skins team celebrates.

“Steve?” Nancy calls into the gym. He pushes himself up off the floor and goes to talk to her.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, already a little pissed off.

“What do you think? Where were you this morning? I missed first period.” Nancy asks, confused about his demeanor.

“I figured Johnathan would take you.” He starts, frustrated with her obliviousness.

“Wha- what are you talking a- Wait. What is that?” She reaches at his neck.

“Nothing.” He covers it with the towel on his shoulders.

“Steve your face too. What happened?” She questions him again. When he doesn’t look her in the eyes she gets upset. “What? Did you have sex with someone’s girlfriend and get beat up? Were you that upset about me getting drunk?” She scoffs at him.

“No! No, that’s- that’s not it Nancy.” She starts to walk away. He grabs her arm. “Really. Believe me.” He pleads. She makes a face of confusion.

“Harrington! Come on man, we need you in here! That douche bag is killing us let’s go!” His teammate yells. Steve looks at Nancy. “Come on!” He yells again and Steve heads back in the gym, leaving Nancy clueless. His team still loses, but by less of a margin than he was expecting with how shitty he’s played today.

“Why did you take me home?” Nancy questions Johnathan, sitting on the hood of the car.

“Well I looked around and Steve was nowhere to be found.” He says.

“Did you ask anyone?” She asks.

“Uh.. yeah. Some girl said she saw him go into a guest room.” He says uncomfortably.

“Do you know who with?” She sits up.

“I think she was lying. So it probably doesn’t matter.” He doesn’t look her in the eye.

“With? Who? Johnathan.” She grabs his shirt sleeve.

He sighs. “Billy..” He slowly looks up at her. “Steve isn’t into guys is he?” 

She shakes her head. “If he already had hickeys at that time then maybe it was Billy’s girlfriend and he ended up in that room so Billy could beat him up.” 

Johnathan nods. “That would make sense.. Except, wouldn’t Billy want to do it publicly? Beating down ‘King Steve’.” He shakes his head. “All people were talking about today was normal stuff. Not about a big fight or anything. No girl talking about how she slept with Steve. No bragging from Billy about beating him up. It just doesn’t add up.” They both sit in silence for a while, thinking.

“Is.. Is Billy interested in guys?” Nancy asks quietly. 

Johnathan shrugs. “Why?”

She grimaces at her thoughts. “Bad things don’t only happen to girls at parties.” She looks down.

“I’ve never heard about it happening to a guy, but I guess it’s possible.” He sighs again.

“I got so drunk I had to be taken home. I left him there alone and he might’ve been taken advantage of. I’m the worst.” She holds her head in her hands.

“It’s not your fault okay? If I hadn’t taken you home, it could’ve been you.” He lets his hand rest on top of hers in comfort.

“Will you ask around some? Like, if anyone saw Steve after we left last night.” He nods and they finish their small lunches before getting off of the car to go talk to people. Nancy asks a couple of girls but they didn’t remember seeing him, even thought Steve had been the one who took her home. 

When she asked about if they’d seen Billy they looked puzzled. “Hmm.. I didn’t see him either. Maybe they were smoking somewhere outside?” She walks down the walkway and sees Billy. 

Nancy puts on a pissed off face and approaches him. “Hey, Billy.” She gets his attention. He walks over to her with his eyebrows raised.

“Whatcha need Stevie’s girl?” He grins.

“Did you see what Steve was up to after I left?” She acts like a pissed off girlfriend. “He has hickeys all over his neck today.”

“Nope, but I did hear some people having crazy sex in one of the bedrooms. Maybe that was him and someone’s girl. He sure does look like he got the shit beat out of him huh?” He laughs. 

She gulps. “You were there all night though right? You really didn’t see him leave?” 

“Nope, now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go eat lunch.” He walks away with a wave.

‘Well that was sketchy.’ She huffs and asks a few others. 

“Well now that you mention it, I do think I saw him stumble down the stairs, limping or something. He looked like hell. Blood and snot dripping out of his nose and a fat lip. He looked high as fuck. I thought he might’ve OD’d or something.” He says.

“And Billy? Did you see him last night?” She purses her lips.

“I’m pretty sure I saw him clean up in the bathroom. Fixing his hair and stuff. Figure he got lucky.” The guy laughs.

“Thanks. I’ve gotta go.” She turns and heads back to Jonathan's car. He’s waiting for her. 

“Did you find anything out?” He asks when she gets closer.

“Yeah.” She tells him what Billy said and then what the others told her.

“That sounds like what Kate told me. She said he looked dazed and like he’d been crying. She said she asked if he was alright but when she touched him he nearly jumped out of his own skin and shoved her away.” He rubs the back of his head. They start talking about how messed up the town is and then about Barb.

“Hey. Do you wanna skip fourth period?” She looks at Johnathan.

—-

Steve spends the rest of the day sleeping in class and when he gets home he holes himself up in his room.

“So is your sister coming or what?” His date wondered out loud.

“Screw it. That little shit can skate home.” He spits on the ground and throws his cigarette butt before giving one last glance around for the kid. “And don’t call her that.” He says as he gets in the drivers side. 

“What?” She asks, a little put off by his anger towards her.

He clarifies. “Sister. She’s not my sister.” He revs the engine and drives out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments :)


	3. Mr. Bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy end up alone in the showers. In order to avoid the situation Steve says something with regrettable wording and gives Billy ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back again. These first few chapters gave me a lot to work with but as things pick up I’ll have to change things and work around events so please bear with me.

The next day basketball practice goes more or less the same as the day before. Billy laughs, “Alright! Alright! Alright! King Steve. King Steve everyone!” He dribbles the ball. “I like it, you’re playing tough today.” He smiles a toothy smile.

“Jesus man do you ever stop talking? Come on!” Steve says, frustrated with the constant jabs at him.

“What?” He laughs again. “You afraid the coach is gonna bench you now that I’m here? Huh?” Billy charges him, knocking Steve down and landing another point for his team. Billy walks over to Steve on the ground and puts a hand out. Steve takes his hand begrudgingly because he doesn’t want to just look like a sore loser. Billy doesn’t help him up, instead he starts talking again. “You were moving your feet. Plant them next time, draw a charge.” He gives the advice then shoves Steve back to the ground. ‘Advice?’ Steve sits there confused at the difference between this Billy and the Billy from that night.

Billy, Steve, and Tommy are all using the showers after practice.. “Don’t sweat it Harrington. Today’s just not your day man.” Billy says while watching Steve wash his hair. ‘Why the hell did he have to take the shower right next to me?’ Steve complains internally. ‘At least we aren’t alone.’

“Yeah, not your week.” Tommy injects himself into the conversation. “You and the princess break up for one day and she’s already running off with the freaks brother.” He laughs. “Oh shit, you don’t know. Yeah Johnathan and the princess skipped fourth yesterday and still haven’t shown.” He tells him once seeing that Steve wasn’t aware. “But that must just be a coincidence right?” He cracks up and leaves after turning the shower off. 

‘Of course I fucking jinxed it. Alone with my tormentor..’ Steve berates himself.

“Don’t take it too hard man. A pretty boy like you has got nothing to worry about. Plenty of bitches in the sea, am I right?” Steve doesn’t miss the way Billy’s eyes dart down his body and how he watches Tommy exit the room. Steve starts furiously trying to rinse the shampoo out of his hair to make his escape. “What’re you in such a hurry for?” Billy asks despite knowing the reason. Steve finally manages to rid his hair of suds and reaches to turn off the water. His arm is grabbed. “We’re not done here Harrington.” Steve feels his heart drop and his blood start boiling as he’s pulled closer to Billy. 

“We need to get to class.” Steve tries to pull away from Billy. 

“No, they’ll mark us present so you don’t need to worry about your attendance.” Billy runs a hand down to Steve’s ass. “You aren’t bleeding anymore are you?” Steve just shakes his head. “Nancy asked me some weird questions. She seemed really pissed off about your whereabouts the other night. What did you tell her about that night?” He squeezes Steve’s asscheek.

“Nothing. I didn’t tell her anything.” Steve looks Billy in the eye.

“Well that was stupid. Steve. You should have made something up. When you won’t tell her what happened she starts asking questions. Now she’s going around asking everybody about what they saw of you and me that night. It’s only a matter of time before she puts the pieces together. Though she won’t be able to do anything about it anyways. I just would have liked the whole situation to be more hush hush.” He tightens his hold on Steve and presses them against one another. Billy grazes his teeth down Steve’s neck and to his right shoulder. He seals his lips over the small area and sucks, creating another hickey. “You can hide this one. I also wasn’t sober the other night. These, I wouldn’t have made these so obvious if I wasn’t so fucked up. Sorry for my rough handling of you. I’ll make it up to you.” He says it in a sickly sweet manner that makes Steve sick to his stomach. ‘I don’t know what version I hate more. Drunk and easily angered Billy, or this creepy but less violent Billy.’ He flinches as a finger prods at his entrance.

“Billy, we’re in school right now. We can’t do this here.” He pleads with him.

“Where then?” Billy asks, breath cool in contrast to the steam around them. Steve is silent, he wasn’t expecting that response, he doesn’t know if he even expected a response at all. “Your house? My house? Car?” Billy sounds eager, feeling Steve up. 

Being given an option makes Steve feel more confused. ‘Will he get mad if I say I just don’t want to? Definitely. I’ll just..’ “How about after school we go to your house?” He asks. ‘Then I just sneak to my car and leave without him seeing me.’

“Fine.” Billy agrees, excited to have Steve at his house with all the time and privacy they could want. “At least help me get off once. I’m already hard.” He brings Steve’s hand down to his engorged cock. Steve gulps and imagines that he’s just jerking off after a long day and not helping Billy Hargrove get off so he can get through it and escape to class. He tries to block out Billy’s sounds and touches as he jerks him off.

Billy tilts Steve’s head up and caresses his busted lip. “Your body is so compatible to mine Steve. You feel so right.” He moans and brings their faces together. When their lips touch Steve’s hand stops as his eyes go wide. His hand is touched and encouraged to move again. Billy slips him the tongue and Steve nearly jerks away with ferocity but instead lets it happen, hoping to end it quicker. Nancy pops into his head and he kisses back slightly. As he hoped, hot fluid coats his hand soon enough and the kiss ends. ‘Is this some ploy? His personality change is out of left field.’ Steve wonders as Billy pulls away to rinse himself off again. Steve follows suit, washing his hands before turning off the water to dry off and get dressed. Billy gives him a pat on the back and heads over to change first. Steve waits. “Meet me at my car Harrington.” Billy tells him with some lingering threat behind it. Clothes rustle and footsteps echo out of the room. Steve sighs and relaxes against his locker. ‘Asshole. As if I would do that.’ Steve dresses and grabs his bag and checks for anyone who might see him as he heads out the door opposite the way into school. 

Steve speedwalks to his car, hands shaking a little. He reaches into his bag for his keys and finds them not there. “You’ve gotta be shitting me..” He dumps his stuff onto the hood of his car. “No. Fuck no.” He crouches down beside his car with his hands bracing himself against it. He tries to regulate his breathing. “I’m not drugged or drunk this time. It’ll be different.” He talks to himself. ‘I can’t let him corner me. He can still overpower me. I gotta stop him before he can get the upper hand.’ He thinks. He stands back up and gathers his things before heading to class. His nerves are giving him an extreme amount of anxiety as the clock ticks away at the last minutes of the school day. ‘I’ve never wanted school to last longer than today.’ The bell rings and everyone crowds through the exits. Steve feels his bones creak in protest when he stands. He moves out of the school extremely slowly, he checks every classroom just in case he’d just dropped his keys somewhere and Billy hadn’t taken them. They weren’t in any of the classes. He heads to the exit doors.

—-

Max walks up to the car, not expecting her brothers outburst about Lucas. She goes to get in the car. “Get in the back Max.” He commands.

“Why?” She looks up at him quizzically.

He takes another drag of his cigarette. “Because I fucking said so.” He gives her a sharp glare. She mutters under her breath as she climbs in but he lets it go. He sees Steve approaching, clearly freaked.

“Um, Hargrove. So I got loaded with homework and I don’t think I can get it done if I come over. Can we like, reschedule maybe?” Steve hopes Billy will just let him go.

“How about I at least give you a ride home. You can’t find your keys right?” Billy says loudly, making confused onlookers go back to their own business. He walks up to Steve and says quietly, threateningly, “Get in the car Steve.” It sounds malicious and Steve finds his legs moving on their own towards the car. Fear won out. He hops in and shuts the door. He gives Max an uncomfortable smile. Billy gets in on the other side and starts the engine. “Stevie, I guess you haven’t really paid attention or maybe you just got the days mixed up. See, today is Friday. There’s no school tomorrow and you didn’t get assigned homework.” He looks over at Steve, then back at Max. “Max’ll tell you, I don’t like being lied to.” He looks back at the road. “What happens when you lie Max?” He asks her.

She looks at Steve, wondering why he’s even here and why Billy is so mad. “You break things..” She mumbles it quietly but Steve hears it and looks at her worriedly. ‘Does he hurt her?’ Steve wonders to himself, feeling protective of her. 

“Which way to your house?” Billy questions him. 

“Down here, to the left, then take a right, and another right.” He tells him. “We’re actually going to my house?” He asks out loud on accident.

“Yeah, I mean, you need to pick up some clothes and stuff. We’re gonna have a sleepover after all.” Billy states. Steve jerks his head towards Billy.

“I’m not sure my parents will let me.” He says trying to get out of it.

“Again with the lies, I know your parents don’t give a shit what you do.” Billy glowers at him.

Steve bites his lip in panic. ‘Shit shit triple shit!’ 

“Will you take me to the arcade in the morning?” Max chimes in.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna see that kid are you?” He looks at her in the rear view mirror.

“No. I just have an itch to play dig dug.” She huffs in annoyance. They pull into the Harrington house driveway, Steve and Billy get out. “I’m just gonna wait here.” She glares at the car door. Steve takes off to the front door and opens it. He tries to shut it in Billy’s face but he comes barging in after him, halfway tackling Steve.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Steve’s mother comes over.

“Sorry Mrs. Harrington, just roughhousing.” Billy speaks before Steve can.

“Well not in my house.” She states firmly at the two boys. “What’re you two up to anyways?” She asks.

“Since it’s the weekend we figured we’d have a sleepover at my house.” Billy smiles charmingly at her. Steve tries to somehow signal her to say no but she seems captivated by Billy and doesn’t even glance at him.

“Well that’s fine but don’t get into any trouble. I don’t want to have to answer that phone for any reason other than you being on your way home. Got it?” She raises her eyebrows. Steve nods and makes his way up the stairs to his room, Billy follows close behind. Steve’s turns into his room and is shoved to the floor causing a thud. “Not in the house!” His mother yells up the stairs.

“Fuck.” He says in a hushed voice. “What the hell?” Steve sits up. Billy starts rummaging through his stuff.

“Try that shit again, your ass is grass you understand me?” He looks over his shoulder at Steve. Steve nods and stands up. “What even is this?” He pulls out a shirt and throws it on the floor. 

“I like that shirt.” Steve mumbles. He goes to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. He comes back and sees billy sitting on his bed.

“Pick out some fucking clothes before I pick them for you.” Billy rubs his hands along the bed. Steve looks at the pile of clothes on the floor. “I just weeded out the ugly stuff.” Steve grabs a green shirt, a jacket, light jeans, and a brown belt. He walks to the dresser and grabs a pair of underwear, grey with a white waist band. Billy raises his eyebrows and rolls over to that side of the bed. He snoops in the underwear drawer. Billy pulls out a smaller style that has vertical stripes. “How ‘bout these?” He snickers. Steve grabs at them but Billy pulls them back and tosses them onto Steve’s outfit. “We’re definitely bringing those.” He laughs as he hops off the bed. Steve puts the clothes and other stuff into a drawstring bag then just stands awkwardly. “Well let’s go. Don’t want to keep Max waiting anymore, she might get a fuckin’ attitude about it.” He grabs Steve’s arm and leads him back down the stairs and out the door. “It was nice to meet you Mrs. Harrington!” He shouts into the house and continues pulling Steve to the car. “Get in.” He orders and goes to the drivers side.

They both get in and Max speaks up. “Were you guys like, holding hands?” She comments.

“He was being slow so I was just rushing him.” Billy says without looking at her. “Right Steve?”

Steve rubs his arm where Billy gripped it. “Yeah..” He looks down at his arm and isn’t surprised to see that it’s red. Max notices and rubs where Billy grabbed hers earlier. The drive is filled with blaring rock music as Billy beats on the steering wheel. There’s no car in the driveway when they pull in. “Your parents not home?” He asks, feeling even more unsafe.

“Almost never are.” Billy puts the car in park and takes the keys out. He looks at Max. “We’re gonna be in my room. Don’t bother us.” He says threateningly.

“Okay.” She rolls her eyes and follows him out of the car. 

Steve feels a sense of foreboding as he steps over the threshold into the house. ‘Smells like cigarettes..’


	4. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in ‘the belly of the beast’ so to speak.  
> &  
> Billy is getting more obsessed with pretty boy Harrington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here :)  
> Dogs like chasing rabbits.

Cigarette butts and weights are the first things he notices. ‘No wonder his punches hurt like hell..’ Steve thinks about the likelihood of making it back out after having entered the place. Billy grabs his arm again and drags him to the kitchen. Max stares at their exchange for a moment but she quickly goes into her room when her stepbrother makes eye contact with her. Billy pulls out a pack of beer from the fridge. Steve looks at the bottles with serious disdain.

“I really don’t feel like drinking.” He mumbles. 

“You don’t have to drink too much. Just get a buzz man, you’re gonna want it.” Billy leads the way to his room. Steve gives a longing glance to the door before following him. “You trying to make me jealous of the fucking door? Staring at it like that.” Billy raises his eyebrows and shuts the door behind Steve as well as locking it. Steve swallows his spit nervously. Hearing the lock and seeing the intensity of Billy’s gaze makes everything go quiet and Steve isn’t in his body anymore. He can see himself accept an open beer as if it wasn’t going to be his downfall. ‘I’m tired already, he exhausts me.. maybe I can just pass out..’ He feels as if he’s floating. 

He’s ripped back into his body by cold metal clicking around his wrist. He looks at it and can’t even recognize what’s happening for a moment. It clicks onto a bar on the headboard. He sees scrapes all along the bar but he bets that most if not all of the marks were caused by women who likely begged for the treatment. He stares at the metal connection. “Why?” He asks.

“Well that’s a dull reaction.” Billy snorts. Steve is panicking on the inside, he feels a headache forming. He thinks the panic is so intense that his body can’t react to it. Steve feels himself fall into hysterics, hyperventilating. “Op there it is.” Billy touches Steve’s hair eliciting a jerk away from him. Steve crouches down to the floor, beer still in hand. He holds the bottle close to his chest with his free hand as he breathes raggedly. “Don’t vomit on my floor like you did Tina’s. I’ll beat the shit out of you and make you clean it up alright dipshit?” He lays back on his bed. “I’m gonna keep drinking till you relax.” He says as he tips the bottle in his hand back and downs it relatively quick. “I don’t think you want me drunk.” He chuckles. “Unless that’s how you like it? Rough, violent, painful.. I’d be happy to oblige.” He smirks down at Steve on the floor, clearly distraught. He downs another bottle. Steve tries to soothe his breathing enough to finish at least the one beer. 

The only reason he finds himself reaching for another is because of how nice it feels going down. It’s so cold in contrast to his feverish body. The cold travels down his throat and into his belly, he feels himself relax just a bit. “Come here.” Billy calls him from on the bed. Steve realizes that he’d much rather just drink until he blacks out than get on the bed with him. He stays put. “Come. Here.” The voice is more stern this time. Steve finishes his current beer and stands up. Billy pats the bed like it’s an invitation but Steve knows it’s an order. Steve crawls onto the bed with his right hand still handcuffed to the headboard. He examines the chain and realizes its a bit extended so he has more freedom than he originally thought, though it’s not by a huge margin. “Whatcha thinkin’ about babe?” He uses the pet name so casually that Steve almost doesn’t flinch.

Steve grabs hold of the chain. “It’s longer.” He mumbles, feeling a buzz from the liquid courage.

“Yeah, I needed more length so I could flip chicks over without them complaining about it twisting or pinching their skin.” He explains. He runs his hand down Steve’s back. “Guess I should’ve stripped you first then handcuffed you..” He sighs and pulls out a little key. “Run and I fuck your bitch ass up.” He unlocks the cuff on Steve’s right wrist. “Take your jacket and shirt off so I can put this back on.” He leans back and waits, jingling the cuff.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbles, remembering how awful it is to be so vulnerable and exposed. Billy sits up straight at this and rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“Then I’ll do it for you.” The words are packed full of mirth. His hands slide up Steve’s arms and grab onto the collar of his jacket. They slowly pull the garment down and off. Billy tosses it off the bed and lets his hands settle on Steve’s hips, just barely slipping under his shirt. Steve jolts as a hot tongue swipes against his neck, then lips make contact and Billy is mouthing at his neck. The hands rise up along Steve’s torso, pulling the shirt with them.

“Stop.” Steve says but all he gets is a small snicker against his neck in response. The fingers pass over his nipples as they continue their ascent.

“Lift your arms.” Billy says it with a heat behind his words. Steve shakily raises them in cooperation. The shirt is also tossed somewhere. Billy pulls Steve backwards against him and groans as his clothed prick finally makes contact with Steve, rubbing against his lower back. Steve truly doesn’t mean to but his body moves on it’s own and he shoves himself off the bed and away from Billy. Steve sees an anger in those blue eyes that sets fire to his veins. His body screams at him to run but he fears making the situation worse and plants his feet to the ground when he stands. Then something comes to mind.  _ “You were moving your feet. Plant them next time, draw a charge.” _ He wonders if he can do it. He’s a little inebriated but nowhere near like that night at the party. Billy stands up. ‘It’s now or never.’ 

Steve charges at Billy, knocking him onto the bed and landing a few hits on his face before turning quickly on his heel and going at the door. He fumbles with the lock but still gets it turned. He darts out, leaving his bag and quite frankly not giving a shit. He hears a yell come from behind him and a different door opening. He chances a glance back as he unlocks the front door. Billy, nose bloodied and angry rounding his rooms doorway and Max coming out of her room to see what was going on. “Max get the FUCK back in your room!” He shouts and she backs up slightly. Steve barrels out of the door when it gives and runs. “Steve!” Billy yells after him, chasing. Steve feels like a rabbit being chased down by a dog.

“Leave me alone!” Steve shouts behind him. His adrenaline letting him sprint full speed down the street. A car pulls around, lights nearly blinding him. Billy is catching up. Steve runs in front of the car, waving both arms at the woman driving. He hears the doors unlock and hops in the back. Billy kicks the side of the car as the doors lock back. Steve rolls down the window and flips him off.

“I’ll get you Steve Harrington!” Billy screams at the car. He wipes the blood from his nose and mouth. “Fucker.” He turns back the way he came and sees Max poking her head out the front door. “What the fuck did I tell you Max?!” When he makes it into the house he grabs her arm before she makes it back into her room. 

“I didn’t know what was going on I’m sorry.” She has her head down. He grips tighter. “Ouch!” He yanks her closer.

“You better not tell anyone about that. You hear me?” He stares into her eyes, daring her to say something smart.

“I don’t even know what was going on..” She mumbles.

“Good. Fucking keep it that way.” He stomps off back to his room. “Should’ve fuckin’ drugged him.” He says regretfully. He grabs his keys from his bedside table.

—-

“Thank you so much!” Steve almost cries in relief.

“Steve Harrington?” The person in the passenger seat whips around. “I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.” Dustin stares in awe. “I saved Steve Harrington. I told you it wasn’t a crazy person mom!” Dustin stops for a second and examines Steve. “Was Billy trying to beat you up?” He says, Steve’s hair is a mess, he’s half naked, and he’s acting like he was almost killed.

“Uh, something like that.” He rubs the back of neck. “Did he see who you were?” Steve asks seriously.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Dustin thinks but doesn’t know.

“I don’t want him to have a grudge against you so you can just drop me off at my house.” He says and gives them directions. When they pull in all the lights are out. 

“I’ll wait here to make sure you get in safe alright?” Dustin's mom asks. 

“Oh, well I’m going on through the back so that won’t be necessary.” She makes a face but accepts and Steve waves to Dustin as he heads around the house. ‘I can’t go in. Not looking like this and without my stuff or a phone call.’ He thinks about how his dad would react, coming home early from a boys house half naked. ‘He’d kill me before Billy could come around and do it.’

Steve holds his body, cold from the crisp night air. He starts down the street and soon enough he finds himself at Nancy’s house, he climbs to her window and sees that she isn’t home. “Off with fucking Johnathan.” He huffs and gets down. “I don’t have any fucking friends what the hell..” Tears well up. “Fuck..” He wipes them with a freezing arm. He figures he’ll go home before he freezes to death and just face his dads wrath, try to explain. Or maybe by some miracle a window is unlocked and he’ll be able to slip in unnoticed. He’s a few houses down when he hears it. Loud ass rock music. Billy’s car is sitting in the driveway. Billy isn’t in the car. Steve looks around frantically for the guy. Then he sees him come from around back, ‘I guess checking if I was there. Thank god I wasn’t.’ Steve hides behind a bush. Billy gets back in his car and starts driving down the road towards Steve. He drives slowly, looking around.

“Come on out Steve! You’re out there right?!” He yells. “I’m gonna wake everybody up if you don’t come out! I’ll go find that kid who was in the car with you! How about that?!” He continues yelling. ‘There’s no way he can figure out who Dustin is or where he lives before tomorrow right?’ Steve feels worry build up. ‘But what if he does?’ “You see him?” Billy asks. Steve looks and sees that Max is in the car with him.

She scans and they make eye contact, “No..” She tries to sound convincing but Billy definitely heard the waver in her voice. 

“Where Max? Where?!” He grabs her by her shirt. Steve holds his breath for her. Billy acts like he’s going to slap her and Steve jumps out of hiding. “There you are, Harrington.” He lets Max go and backs the car up to Steve. “Get in the car.” He says. Steve stands his ground.”I said get in the fucking car!” He yells out the window. Steve bolts around the car and up the street behind it. He ducks into an alleyway and catches his breath trying to calm down. “I know who that kid is. Max told me. Dustin right? I don’t know where he lives but I’m sure I can figure it out if I question the other brats right?”

‘Why does he have to bring kids into it? Not that he would do it right? He wants things kept quiet. Everyone would know about it if he starts making a ruckus.’ Steve goes to the back of the alley and hops the fence into a yard. He walks through yards until he can’t hear the car anymore.

“Max. When are you gonna learn to stop lying to me? You don’t even know him.” He’s livid. “When we get home I want you to bring me that picture you care about so much.” She stares at him in disbelief.

“No! No! Anything else!” She raises her voice. He ignores her and when they get home he takes it from her hands as she cries. He takes it between his hands and tears it in half, splitting her and her fathers last image together. She screams and he leaves her to tape it together as he goes to his room. He absolutely wrecks it and things are covering the floor. He sees Steve’s last beer and grabs it, he tilts it back to catch the last few drops and clenches his teeth. ‘I’ll wait for you Harrington. Until you drop your guard, until you think that maybe I’ve given up. Then you’ll be mine.’ He stares darkly at his reflection.


	5. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Dustin bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I am so fucking sorry for the wait. I was stuck in a crisis unit so I didn’t have my phone or anything. I couldn’t even use the time to jot down ideas because the staff check everything we work on. Here’s chapter 5 and I’m sorry if it’s sub-par compared to the others. The whole ordeal was just a lot. Coming back and seeing all the wonderful comments was a really good welcome back home. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch :)

Steve wakes up curled up in a chair in someone’s backyard gazebo, it’s sometime in the afternoon. An older man shoos him off of their property and goes back inside where his wife is waiting for him. Steve goes back home. He climbs with difficulty onto the roof and finds that his window is unlocked. No, not unlocked. ‘The latch is bent out of shape, unable to lock. Billy.’ He slips in and relaxes down onto his warm bed, letting his cold body soak it up. “What the fuck do I do now?” He asks out loud. ‘I guess I should at least warn Dustin about Billy.. First, a shower.’ He turns the water on hot, and strips the rest of his clothes off. He can still feel the throb of Billy’s dick against his back, and hear the way he groaned. He shakes his head and gets in the shower. He scrubs his hips and back with ferocity. 

When he gets out he throws on some clothes from the pile of ‘ugly’ stuff which includes a Hawkins hoodie. He heads down the stairs and searches the drawer by the television. “Ah ha!” He lifts the spare car key to his lips for a kiss. “Thank god my parents don’t trust me!” He does a little jig before lifting the hood over his head and heading for the school parking lot.

—-

“If you’re not out in an hour-“ Billy starts.

“Walking home, yeah yeah I know.” She says angrily.

“Hey. Watch the attitude shitbird.” He glares at her behind his sunglasses. His tires screech as he pulls away. Max throws up a middle finger at him before heading inside. After last night she _ needs _ the relief of playing dig dug. That’s why she is immediately pissed off when there’s an ‘out of order’ paper stuck to it. The worker says there’s another in the back so she’s again pissed off when the first thing she sees isn’t a dig dug machine but instead it’s a stalker.

—-

When Steve gets to the school parking lot he feels immense relief at the lack of anyone else’s presence. He unlocks the car and gets in, enjoying the familiar smell. He drives by Nancy’s since it’s on the way to Dustin’s and sees Dustin walking to his bike. The kid sees him and runs over, hopping in the passenger seat. “Uh, hi.” Steve says.

“Let’s go to my house. I need your help. You still got that bat with the nails in it?” Dustin asks.

“Uh Yeah..Why?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain once you actually start driving, come on let’s go!” Dustin rushes him.

“Okay Fine.” He starts down the street. Dustin’s house is down a long road. “Before we talk about that I just have to warn you that Billy did see you, and he threatened to find you so just be careful okay?” He explains.

“Yeah okay but that’s the least of our problems right now.” The statement nearly sends Steve into hysterics. Billy has been the scariest thing to show up since the demogorgon.

—-

After the conversation with Lucas, Max’s mind is on overdrive with the dangerous information she now possesses. She hears the familiar rumble of her stepbrother’s car, she quickly tells Lucas, “Don’t follow me out okay?” She pushes the door open and walks up to the car, not responding to him once Billy can see her. 

Billy licks his lips in thought after seeing Lucas in the entrance of the arcade. “The hell I tell you?” He doesn’t look at her as he asks.

She whips around to face him, “I’m not late.” Her eyebrows knit together.

“You know what I’m talking about.” His ears are red. 

“Oh, Lucas?” She questions in a way to make it seem less important than Billy thinks it is.

He scoffs and a smirk plays on his lips. “So He has a name now huh?” His nostrils flare slightly hearing her stammer.

“It’s a small town okay? We weren’t hanging out.” She stammers out the words, trying but failing to be believable.

“Hm. Well you know what happens when you lie.” He frowns.

“I’m not lying.” Her voice continues to waver. He looks over at her, dark shades unable to hide the way he can see through her. Billy faces forward again, speeding off.

—-

Music plays in an attempt to hide the awkwardness of the quiet ride. Steve suddenly has a thought. “Wait a sec how big?” He glances over to Dustin.

Dustin uses his hands to show Steve. “First it was like that, now he’s like this.” He gestures.

“I swear to god man, it’s just some little lizard, okay?” Steve tries.

“It’s not a lizard.” Dustin slightly raises his voice, frustrated that Steve won’t just take his word for it.

“How do you know?” Steve asks.

“How do I know if it’s not?” Dustin huffs a little.

“Yeah how do you know it’s not just a lizard?” Steve asks loudly, not quite yelling.

“Because his face opened up and he ate my cat.” Dustin finally says, shutting Steve up.

Steve nods his head after a moment in thought. ‘Not a lizard. Definitely not a lizard then.’ When they arrive, Steve and Dustin both get out of the car and walk around to the trunk. Steve opens it and tosses the keys in the air for Dustin to catch, which he surprisingly does. He picks up his bat, giving it a once over and shutting the trunk. “I don’t hear shit.” He comments, looking down at the closed doors. 

“He’s in there.” Dustin assures, keeping his distance. Steve investigates and only finds a shed skin and hole in the wall. Soon enough it’s the next day after a lot of preparing and planning they arrive at the train tracks. Dustin finally manages to make contact with Lucas and they put their plan into action. Walking down the train tracks dropping meat along the way, they make conversation.

“All right, so let me get this straight, you kept something you knew was probably dangerous in order to impress a girl who.. who you just met.” Steve looks over at Dustin. ‘Doing stupid things for love. I’ve been down that road.’ He thinks.

“All right that’s grossly oversimplifying things.” Dustin defends himself.

“I mean why would a girl like some nasty slug anyway?” Steve makes a face, the thought of slugs making him cringe a little.

“An inter dimensional slug.. uh because it’s awesome.” Dustin can’t believe Steve doesn’t understand how epic that is.

“Well even if she thought it was cool.. which she didn’t. I- I just.. I don’t know. I just feel like you’re trying way too hard.” Steve looks at him pityingly.

“Well not everyone can have your perfect hair, all right?” Dustin huffs.

“It’s not about the hair man. The key with girls is just acting like you don’t care.” Steve explains.

“Even if you do?” Dustin asks, an earnest look on his face.

“Yeah exactly. It drives them nuts.” Steve says it plainly.

“Then what?” Dustin asks eagerly

“You just wait until, uh.. until you feel it.” Steve thinks of how to explain it.

“Feel what?” Dustin drops a few chunks on the ground.

“It’s like before it’s gonna storm, you know? You can’t see it, but you can feel it like this, uh electricity. You know?” Steve tries his best to explain it simply.

“Oh like in the electromagnetic field when the clouds up in the atmosphere-“ Dustin gets cut off.

“No, no, no, no, no. Like a.. sexual electricity.” Steve barely suppresses a small chuckle.

“Oh.” Dustin looks at Steve, his expression is one of awe.

“You feel that and then you make your move.” Steve flicks a chunk some distance away as he speaks. His mind goes to Billy. ‘Did he feel some sort of sexual electricity that I missed? I definitely felt something but I’m pretty sure it was fear. And repulsion when I felt.. him.’ Steve continues to explain how to get a girl to Dustin. He even winds up revealing his hair secret that he doesn’t tell anyone. Steve can’t help but feel like Dustin is the little brother he never had.

“I guess it just so happens that I attract more than girls though huh?” Steve says it without much thought, his voice a bit somber.

Dustin stops walking and looks at him. “Uh, What?” Dustin furrows his eyebrows.

Steve’s eyes widen a bit at how at ease he was that he managed to slip up. “Oh! Nothing. Nothing.” He can’t think of a good excuse.

“Is that what really happened with Billy? You guys are together and had a lovers quarrel or something?” Dustin asks with all the ferocity of a child with questions.

“Hah! No, no definitely not.” Steve chuckles at the ridiculousness of the conclusion. He feels a little irritation about what happened wash over him. “Billy is a jerk. There’s no question about that. Even if I did go that way, he would never be on my list.” Steve drops some more meat and resumes walking.

“Then why were you half naked?” Dustin’s eyebrows are so high that Steve wonders if they’ll touch his hairline. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve hates how fast the kid catches on, he feels his ears blush. Dustin huffs for the umpteenth time.

“Listen. I know I’m younger than you but I’m still here if you need to talk. I won’t judge you and if you don’t want anyone else to know then I won’t tell. It’s not good to keep everything to yourself.” Dustin goes on a slight tangent and looks at Steve patiently.

Steve looks at Dustin with a sigh. “Now you listen. This is going in the same box as my hair tips. Tell anyone and you’re dead.” His voice sounds tired as he realizes he’s about to spill his guts to a kid he doesn’t know very well.

“Yessir!” Dustin salutes. “Now what’s really going on?” They continue to drop meat and walk as he starts explaining.

“So, me and Nancy had an argument and I was drunk and Billy well, he uh.. he took advantage of that. We fought a little as I resisted him but he’s like, way stronger than me. He drugged me and.. well I’m guessing you can figure out what happened after that.” Steve looks at the tracks as they walk, not daring to look at Dustin.

“Did you call the cops?” Dustin continues walking, not dropping meat.

“No, now get out of your head and drop the goddamn meat dude.” Steve motions at Dustin to get to work.

“Why not? Isn’t that like, what you’re supposed to do?” Dustin trails off into a mumble.

“Well yeah, but it’s not something a man wants people to know about. You get it? It’s embarrassing.” Steve sighs.

“Well if you ever wanna talk more about it, I’ll listen.” Dustin reassures Steve and pats him on the shoulder.

Steve recoils and a look of disgust shows on his face. “Hey Hey Hey! You just wiped meat juices on me!” He tries to wipe it off with the back of his hand. Dustin starts laughing. “What’re you laughing at?” Steve turns to Dustin with an arm outstretched, glove glistening with watered down cow blood. Dustin takes a step back. Steve lunges at him with a playful grin, swiping at him with his nasty glove. They laugh for a time and return to the task at hand, dropping meat down the train tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can get another chapter out faster than this one. Wish me luck!
> 
> :)


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has to deal with his dad. Steve fights to protect the kids. 
> 
> A lot of just narration of what happened in the show, bits and pieces of dialogue are different or added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this part. The next part will be things that happen in between seasons and the third part will be what happens in season three.

“Hey, guys we’re home!” Susan shouts into the house. She gets no response. “Guys? Helloo? Max?” She opens the door and sees the room empty with a window open. She sighs and shuts the window. Billy lights a cigarette, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He sprays some product in his hair, fixing the curl into his face. A bit of cologne is dabbed onto his wrist, neck, and he slips a hand into his jeans to spread cologne there too. “Billy!” Susan yells, knocking on his door.

“Yeah, I’m a little bit busy in here, Susan.” Billy feels an inkling of nerves rise up.

“Open the door. Right now.” Neil says sternly from outside the room. Billy blinks slowly, building a calm wall before opening the door.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, his usual bite much more subdued.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Neil asks.

“Because I don’t know.” Billy is already feeling frustration creep up.

“We can’t find Maxine.” Susan says.

“And her window’s open.” Neil finished for her. Billy looks around, lost for words. “Where is she?” Neil’s face is reddening.

“I don’t know.” Billy gives.

“You don’t know?” Neil scoffs at his son.

“Look, I’m sure she just, I don’t know, went to the arcade or something.” Billy tries. “I’m sure she’s fine.” He walks back into his room.

“You were supposed to watch her.” Neil steps into the room.

“I know dad. I was.” He starts pulling on his jacket. “It’s just you guys were three hours late, and, well, I have a date.” He sighs, feeling the tension radiating off of his father. “I’m sorry Okay?” He turns to face Neil.

“So that’s why you’ve been staring in the mirror like some faggot instead of watching your sister?” Neil is fuming. 

Billy closes his eyes briefly to try and calm down. Thoughts of Steve enter his head and his irritation just grows with every thought. “I have been looking after her all week, Dad, Okay? She wants to run off, then that’s her problem all right?” His hands move as he speaks, trying to somehow get his point across better. His voice raises. “She’s 13 years old. She shouldn’t need a full-time babysitter.” He turns. “And she’s not my sister!” It comes out louder than he meant and he knows it was a mistake as his father rushes him. His back his the shelves behind him hard and his father is in his face, seething.

“What did we talk about?” Neil asks, voice threatening. Billy doesn’t respond. A hard smack across the face sounds out with a groan. Susan looks away. He holds Billy’s chin to make him face him. “What did we.. talk about?” He asks again.

Billy struggles to keep a semblance of composure. “Respect and responsibility.” He answers.

“That is right. Now, apologize to Susan.” Neil doesn’t take his eyes away from his son.

“I’m sorry Susan.” Billy doesn’t take his eyes off of his father.

“It’s okay Neil, really-“ She’s cut off by Neil.

“No, it’s not okay. Nothing about his behavior is okay. But he’s gonna make up for it. He’s gonna call whatever whore he’s seeing tonight, and cancel their date. And then he’s going to go find his sister. Like the good, kind, respecting brother that he is.” He turns to his son. “Isn’t that right, Billy?” Billy stays where he is, tears starting to prick at his eyes. “Isn’t that right?!” Neil yells.

“Yes sir.” He says it softly.

Neil sighs deeply. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes sir.” He says it with more purpose this time.

“Find Max.” He orders and turns back, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Billy relaxes and lets his head fall. Tears threaten to escape his eyes and he throws his keys, bringing his hands up to his face. “Fuck..” He says it quietly and without force.

—-

After fighting demodogs at the junkyard, meeting up with everyone, and splitting up again, Steve hasn’t had time to even spare a thought to Billy. That changes as soon as he hears the foreboding rumble of a car coming up towards the house. Engine revving and rock music blaring there’s no doubt about it. “It’s my brother.” Max states. “He can’t know I’m here. He’ll kill me. He’ll kill us.” She looks out the window.

Steve looks at the headlights approaching, knowing he has to protect the kids. ‘No matter what.’ That’s the decision he’s made. Billy gets out of the car, cigarette lit. “Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?” He grins.

“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.” He says it with spite and loathes the way Billy licks his lips. Billy takes off his jacket and tosses it in his car, ready to do anything to release his pent up frustration. 

“What’re you doing here,  _ amigo _ ?” Billy walks toward Steve, who does the same.

“I could ask you the same thing..  _ Amigo _ .” Steve says.

“Looking for my stepsister. A little birdie told me she was here.” Billy talks with his cigarette hanging on his lip.

“Huh, that’s weird. I don’t know her.” Steve feigns ignorance.

“Small? Redhead? Bit of a bitch.” He gestures with his hands as he talks.

“Doesn’t ring a bell. Sorry, buddy.” Steve looks away from Billy’s eyes.

“You know, I don’t know, this..” He clicks his tongue. “This whole situation, Harrington, I don’t know. It’s giving me the heebie-jeebies.” He shrugs.

“Oh, yeah? why’s that?” Steve questions, meeting his eyes again.

“My 13-year-old sister goes missing all day. And then I find her with you in a strangers house. And you lie to me about it.” He steps closer to Steve.

Steve chuckles, looking away again. “Man, were you dropped too much as a child, or what?” Billy licks his lips in frustration and excitement. “I don’t know what you didn’t understand about what I just said. She’s not here.” Steve maintains his position.

Billy leans in close, and points with his cigarette, just past Steve’s shoulder. “Then who is that?” He asks, breath ghosting over Steve’s face. Steve turns quickly, looking at the window full of kids. 

“Oh, shit. Listen-“ He’s cut off by a shove to the ground.

“I told you to plant your feet, did it right the other night..” He stomps on Steve’s chest before he makes his way towards the house and up the steps. The door opens easily and he takes a look around. “Well well well.” He slams the door shut. “Lucas Sinclair. What a surprise.” He spares a glance toward Dustin as well. “I thought I told you to stay away from him, Max.”

“Billy, go away.” She means to sound firm.

“You disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you disobey me.” He takes in a breath.

“Billy.” She tries.

“I break things.” He turns quickly, grabbing Lucas and moving him against a wall, then slamming him against a shelf with ceramic decorative plates. The kids yell at him to stop but all he sees is red. “Since Maxine won’t listen to me, maybe you will. You stay away from her. Stay away from her! You hear me?”

“I said get off me!” Lucas brings his knee up hard, right between Billy’s legs. Billy lets go, groaning.

“You are so dead, Sinclair! You’re dead!” Billy shouts.

Steve comes from behind, grabbing Billy. “No. You are!” He throws a punch, landing hard on Billy’s cheek. Dustin chuckles in excitement, seeing Steve land a solid hit.

Billy laughs, facing Steve again. “Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh?” He brandishes a toothy smile. “I’ve been waiting to meet this King Steve everybody’s been telling me so much about. All I’ve seen is a bitch who can’t take it without tears.” He steps close to Steve. Dustin clenches his teeth at the hateful words.

“Get out.” Steve tells him, eyes hard. Billy swings again but Steve dodges this time and lands a hit of his own, sending Billy into the kitchen.

“Yes! Kick his ass, Steve!” Dustin cheers and Mike adds his own encouragement. Steve punches him again. “Murder the son of a bitch!” Dustin continues. Steve shoves Billy into the counter, not seeing the way Billy stretches his arm, reaching. A plate smacks the side of Steve’s head, disorientating him. Billy heads after Steve, keeled over on the floor. “Shit!” Dustin shouts, worried. Steve stumbles away, making it into the living room.

“No one tells me what to do!” He grabs Steve by his shirt. Steve can’t see straight and his head is pounding. Billy Slams his head into the side of Steve’s, causing Steve to cry out in pain, falling backwards to the floor. “Whoo! Get up!” He stomps over to his curled up frame.

“You’re gonna kill him!” Dustin screams, terrified for his new friend. Billy climbs on top of Steve, punching him over and over as the kids cry out in the background.

Everything is faded out besides Steve’s bloody face. ‘Somebody  _ needs _ to stop me.” He idly thinks as his knuckles connect over and over with Steve’s face. Then, there’s a sharp pain and he turns to find the source. A needle. He stands up, feeling lightheaded. He takes a few steps toward Max. “The hell is this?” He pulls it from his neck. “You little shit, what did you do?” His voice echoes in his head. “What did you do?” Billy falls backwards, hitting the ground before he even realizes that he was falling. He starts laughing again. 

Max grabs the bat with nails. “From here on out, you leave me and my friends alone. Do you understand?” She asks, holding the bat threateningly.

“Screw you.” He mumbles. She slams the bat down between his legs. He looks down.

She pulls the bat back up. “Say you understand! Say it! Say it!” She screams down at him.

“I understand.” It comes out mumbled.

“What?” She asks.

“I understand.” It comes out more coherent. 

She drops the bat and fishes his keys from his pocket. “Let’s get out of here.” She jingles the keys. The rest of the night passes in a terrifying blur for Steve. ‘Protect the kids, gotta protect the kids.’ He keeps telling himself that to keep from passing out. He hears the kids at one point wondering if he has brain damage. ‘I sure hope not..’ 

—-

Things start to settle down after a few days. He slept harder than ever before and was forced to go to the doctor. A moderate concussion they said. He refused to say who did it, just wanting everything to be over. And Billy hasn’t made an appearance since that night. When a month passes he thinks maybe Max knocked some sense into him. He drops Dustin off at the snowball dance and sees Nancy, it hurts and he almost doesn’t manage to tear his eyes away from her. 

Steve finds himself just enjoying a night ride, trying to forget everything. His heart stops as once again, rock music and the revving of an engine catch his ears, headlights shine in his rear-view mirror. “Oh shit.” He mumbles, pulling over, hoping that Billy will pass. Billy rolls up beside Steve’s car. 

He rolls down the passenger side window. “Hey, Harrington.”

**To be continued in Part Two**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
